leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Co jste možná nevěděli EP5
Dnes si něco povíme o místních platidlech (tedy věcech, které můžete získat). Klient IP (Influence Points - Body vlivu) Získávájí se za odehrané hry. *Zisk: Čím déle hrajete, tím více jich dostanete. Ranked a Normal: Od 55 minuty se zisk nezvyšuje. Za výhru dostanete 18,2 + 2,3/min IP. Za prohru dostanete 15,4 + 1,4/min IP. First win of the day vám dá 150 IP ve všech typech her a není ničím snižován, znovu jej lze dostat až za 22 h. IP Boost zvyšuje zisk na 200% IP (nezvyšuje First win of the day). Custom game a Coop vs. AI sdílějí časové omezení, kdy po 150 min už nezískáte žádné IP, restartování je až po 22 h. Pokud se vzdáte, dostane méně IP. Za Custom game je snížení zisku o 25%. *U Coop vs. AI je snížení zisku podle levelu hráče a typu hry: **Lvl. 1-9: není. **Lvl. 10-19: 25% snížení na obtížnosti beginner. **Lvl. 20-29: 50% snížení na obtížnosti beginner. **Lvl. 30: 75% snížení na obtížnosti beginner a 25% na intermediate. *Útrata: V obchodě za Hrdiny, Runy, Runovou stránku. XP (Experience - Zkušenosti) Získávájí se za odehrané hry. Za každý nový level dostanete 1 masteries point a otevře se vám runový slot. *Zisk: Podobný systém jako u IP, zisk je spjatý se ziskem IP, což znamená: dostanete okolo 150% XP z hodnoty IP (bez First winu či IP boostu). XP Boost zvyšuje zisk na 200% XP. Custom game a Coop vs. AI sdílějí časové omezení, kdy po 150 min už nezískáte žádné XP, restartování je až po 22 h. RP (Riot Points - Body Riotu) Kupují se. *Zisk: Kupují se v obchodě za € nebo $ a to přes kartu, paypal, paysafecard či sms. Někdy je Riot rozdává za odměnu. *Útrata: V obchodě za Hrdiny, Skiny, Boosty, Herní balíky, Runové stránky či změnu jména. Herní G (Gold - Zlaté) Platidlo ve hře, získáváte je ničením a zabíjením. Na začátku máte 475 goldů. *Zisk: Hra generuje každému hráči 7 gold per 5 s (od 1:30 min). Za zabíjení minionů (zisk za zabití se časem zvyšuje) a neutrálních monster (cena je pevná, viz předminulý článek). Za zabití epických monster dostáváte globálně goldy. Za zabití petů a ward. Za zabití hrdiny dostanete základ 300 goldu (ceny se pak mění, dle nepřátelských zabití či smrtí, viz tabulka) a 70% z goldů se rozdělá poměrně dle damage mezi assistery. First Blood je oceněný 100 goldy navíc. Za zničení věže dostane tým 150 goldů. Za zničení Nexusu dostane tým 50 goldů. Dále tu jsou schopnosti hrdinů, které zvyšují zisk či vylepšený smite. Zvýšení generování goldu lze provést předměty z obchodu, koupí run nebo masteries či Twisted Fatovi pasivky. Předměty se prodávájí za 70% své ceny, na generování goldů jen za 50%. *Útrata: Předměty, lektrvary a wardy. XP (Experience - Zkušenosti) Získáváte je ničením a zabíjením. Pokud najede myší na oranžový pruh (zkušeností), tak se vám zobrazí aktuální zkušenosti/potřebné na další level. *Zisk: Za zabíjení hrdinů - Množství obdržených zkušenostních bodů se rovná 75% z počtu zkušeností, které potřebuje právě zabitý šampión na přechod z nynějšího levelu na následující. Jinými slovy, pokud je zabit šampion level 7, celková hodnota počtu získaných zkušenostních bodů je 75% z celkového počtu zkušeností, které šampion potřebuje na přestup z levelu 7 na level 8, neboli 705 zkušenostních bodů. Zabitím hráče, který je na vyšším levelu než vy, získáte více expů a naopak. Za asisty - Pokud zraníte nepřátelského hrdinu a on do 10 s zemře, a nebude vzdálený od vás více než na 1600, dostanete zkušenosti. Za zabíjení minionů - Každý typ dává různé množství zkušeností a počet zlušeností se zvyšuje s uplynulou dobou hry. Zkušenosti se dělí mezi spojenecké hráče v rozsahu 1600. Za zničení věže - Každý spojenecký hráč dostane stejné zkušenosti. Za zabíjení neutrálních monster - Zkušenosti jsou stejné, viz předcházející článek. Za zabití legendárních monster (Baron Nashor a Ebonmaw, The Terror of Zaun) - 900 zkušeností všem spojeneckým hráčům. Zisk zkušeností lze zvýšit pomocí run, masteries a Zileanovy pasivky. Kategorie:Co jste možná nevěděli